


To The Moon

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, New Years, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: Onyx and Solas attend a New Years Eve party and manage to miss some at that...





	To The Moon

A quarter to ten at night. 

I walked through the giant glass doors to the reception area of MSI. Abelas and Solas had sent a limo to pick me up from my apartment. Today, was the new years eve. Everyone was out and about celebrating and I had been invited to a party, but not as entertainment. 

It was an interesting change. And it gave me an excuse to wear the dress Leli had designed for me. A shift from my usual black formal wear, it was a deep royal teal. Skin tight down my torso, it flared out part way down my thighs, sheer and covered in a smoke like pattern. Several straps crossing over my chest and shoulders, it draped low across my hips just over my butt. My hair was braided, at least 8 of them, and woven around my head with a few loose curls here and there. I was hiding nothing tonight. Not my tattoos or my vallaslin. The purple on my face was a gorgeous contrast to the teal. 

I had dark smoky jewelry on, a chained choker, dangling earrings that had links to the hoops at the tips of my ears. Bracer type bracelets, and the ring my mother had given me when I had turned ten.

I heard a hush fall over the room, and a hand appeared at my side. I turned and gave Solas a wry smile. “Did I break the party?” I teased. He just looked stunned. “I think you shocked them into silence with how amazing you look, Onyx,” came his low reply. I could feel a blush snaking up my chest.

“There's no way..” I started to say, but he shook his head. He drew my hand to his mouth, then pulled me against his body. “You take my breath away,” he murmured, his eyes bright. 

“You clean up well yourself, Professor,” I said, my own voice low. And I wasn't wrong. His tuxedo was expertly fitted to his lithe form. Black with a dark smoky gray satin tie and vest, he looked like a rich dapper gentleman. He led me into the room, past gaping onlookers and partygoers. Up the stairs at the back of the room to the dais Abelas stood on. He had a dark silver tuxedo on, with velvety black under it. Next to him stood a stunning older woman, her white hair pulled back in a stunning display of dragons wings, a golden circlet on her brow. She wore a dark maroon dress that had dragon wing patterns in black fading down the side to black pooling at her feet. She was regal and something much more.

“Flemeth,” Abelas said, grasping her attention. “This is the mage I was telling you of, with the intriguing mix of powers, Onyx Lavellan,” he spoke, introducing me.

“Onyx, this is Flemeth. The sole owner of MSI.” 

I held out my hand and she took it, a smile on her lovely face. “It's nice to finally put a face to the name,” she said, her voice husky and gorgeous. I shivered. “I agree, Abelas has told me much about you. It's wonderful to finally meet you!”

She laughed, this full sound that shook something inside me. I tilted my head and realized what it was I was feeling. She was far more than just a mage. She held more power than both Abelas or Solas. 

Solas distracted me however, his hand hot on my back, “Care to dance?” he murmured in my ear. I grinned up at him. I'd been waiting for weeks for this.

“If you insist,” I answered, taking his hand. He led me out onto the floor, Unconditionally by Katy Perry swirling in the air around us. 

Fitting song, seeing whose arms I was in. He pulled me close, a hand on my back, the other entwined with my own. Chest to chest, we swayed, hips pressed close, his face near mine. “You nearly stopped my heart when I saw you at the door,” he said, voice low. I looked into his eyes, “No idea why, I'm just me,” I answered. He shook his head, squeezing me closer. 

“You are everything. How can you not see that?”

“Solas..” I started to say but he lifted our hands to my face, his thumb against my lips. 

“Let me speak?” 

I nodded. He started us moving again, the music a jumble in the background. My body only hearing him as we twirled under the sparkling lights. 

“When I first saw you all those months ago, I never imagined any of this would come of it. You were this intangible bit of perfection. You spoke to this part of me I had buried deep, denied for far too long. Then you touched me. And I was lost. I still am. Do you really not see what you've done to me?” he asked, eyes searching my face. I raised my hand to his face. 

“You give yourself so little credit,” I whispered. He sighed. The music faded away and another song started. Helium by Sia. 

We moved as the piano swelled into the air. His face softened. “No credit to give. I was barely living. You.. You changed everything. Still do. Every time I'm near you I fall a little more.”

I gave him a smile. “Are you falling for me, Mystery Man?” I teased, my heart racing in my chest. The lights dimmed around us and we slowed. 

“Oh, I'm far beyond falling, Angel.” His eyes were dark but I could see everything. 

“Are you saying…” I started to say. His head shook, his mouth moving closer to mine. 

“You, you changed everything. Now I'm as lost to you as one can be. And I can't even complain because what  better way to go than in the arms of the most amazing woman I've ever encountered?” 

Heat bloomed in my chest. “I'm not..” and his lips seized mine. This kiss reverberated through me, straight into my soul. We stopped moving as his mouth slowly ravaged mine, his hand dropping mine to grip behind my neck, keeping me close. Something deeper inside me answered the heat of his tongue against mine. A minute or ten later, when his mouth finally left mine, he gave me this wicked smile. “I'm yours. No going back now, Angel. Might as well face it,” he said. I raised an eyebrow, pressed a hand to my stomach.

“And here I thought I was yours. Way to steal my thunder,” I said my voice low and breathy. His pupils dilated and his gaze fell to my mouth. Before I could respond, he gripped my hand and pulled me off the dance floor. Through the building and into a fairly plush office that had his name on the door. 

“Yes I have an office here. I hardly ever use it because I've been rather busy of late.” He pulled me inside and closed the door. Then locked it. 

I walked over to him, pressing him back against the shiny black door. “So what were you saying out there?” I asked, my hand loosening his tie. He swallowed. “You know what,” he answered as his own hand nudged the straps off my left shoulder. I shrugged the same shoulder, allowing it to fall further. 

“I want the words, Professor.” I looked up into his eyes, pressed my body against his. His heart hammered against my chest. “You've effortlessly told me a thousand times, Solas. Your tears when Drake attacked me. Your care in helping me heal. The hand in my hair as we sleep. The way you take care of me even as I try to take care of you,” I said softly. 

His own lips softened into a smile. “You want words when I already say so much?” he teased. I nodded. 

“As you wish. I can't imagine a world without you in it.” His hand framed my face. “You make me a better man just for having known you. Loving you makes me far greater.”

I smiled then, couldn't have stopped if i had tried. “I like the sound of that. Would you be surprised to know that I love you?” 

He shook his head. “You've said it a thousand ways. How you tried to comfort me when you were hurt, your texts to check in and see how I am, when you're the hunted one. How you try to feed me or when you hold me when we are just together.” 

My stomach grew hot. “And what are we going to do about this?” I asked. He grinned then, fierce and sexy. He scooped me off of the floor and carried me to his massive black desk. He set me on the edge before clearing the few things that were sitting on it, off into a drawer. He lifted the skirt of my dress to step between my legs. And then, his mouth was on mine, hot and nearly frantic. Tongue sweeping inside my mouth, hands gripping my shoulders. I pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor. He pulled the other strap of my dress off my other shoulder, and I shrugged my arms out of them. He pulled the top of the dress down, his lips leaving mine. Hands covered my now bare breasts, fingers kneading and tugging. I unbuttoned his vest then the shirt, pulling it from his pants. My hand brushed against his arousal, and he growled low in his chest. 

“Not so fast, Angel,” he muttered, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. His hands left my chest and swept up my legs, lifting my dress even higher. His eyebrows raised as he encountered my bright teal garter. I just gave him another shrug. “You know I like the pretty things,” I said. He chuckled, leaning down to press his lips to the skin above my stocking. He pulled me to the edge of the desk, his hands gripping my hips. His face lifted to mine, his mouth a breath from my lips. “I'm going to take you. And take you again. Before I'm done, you'll be mine. Very,” he kissed me gently, “much,” and again, “mine.” His lips grazed mine before moving down my neck. Between my breasts. Down my quivering stomach as he pressed me back onto the desk. 

Then his lips were on one thigh, then the other. He lifted my leg onto his shoulder. His hand spread against my thin lace underwear. Fingers tracing my folds through the flimsy fabric, making my breath hitch as he moved. A finger slipped under the side of the lace, skin touching skin and I gasped when he parted me. 

His breath hit my leg, “Always so ready for me,” he whispered, fingers gripping the lace and tearing it easily. I chuckled, the sound turning into a moan when his mouth covered me. Tongue sweeping up my slit, wrapping around my clit, sucking it into his mouth. I propped myself on my elbows, looking down my body. His eyes met mine as his tongue slid inside me. My head fell back as his fingers took the place of his tongue. My entire body twitched as his mouth moved back to my clit, his tongue rubbing it mercilessly. My hand clenched the fabric on my waist, my body writhing against his face. My heart was racing as his mouth drove me ever closer.

When I finally fell into the orgasm, his mouth made it last longer than it would have, fingers inside my still throbbing sheath. I moaned on the desk, my eyes closed and my body soaring.

When he finally took back his hand, I laid there twitching for a minute or so. When I was finally back in my brain, I looked at him. He slowly stood. His hands unfastened his belt, then his pants. Slowly unzipped them and freed his cock. I sat up, reaching for him. His breath hitched when my fingers closed around him. His eyes closed as I stroked him. Once. And twice. He shook his head, pulling my hand from him, raising it to his lips. 

He silently pulled me to my feet, turning me to face the desk. He planted my hands there, his lips at my ear. “Don't move, Angel,” he whispered. Shivers coursed through me, and I nodded. His hands began exploring me, a graze over a breast, fingers at my neck. He drew my mouth to his, his arms wrapping around me, pulling me against his chest. His other hand slid down my stomach, under my dress and cupped me. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers started to caress me again, his cock pressing against my butt. His leg pressed between mine, spreading them enough for him to shift his hips. 

The head of his cock nudged my entrance and with a smooth thrust, he filled me completely. His hand stilled and his mouth pulled from mine. Lips at my ear again, “You,” and he moved his hips, “are,” thrusting, “mine…” he declared. I turned my head and looked in his eyes. “You were mine first,” I said back, before biting his lip. His entire body shuddered and with a growl, he started to move. I fell forward, grabbing the desk as he began to move in earnest.    
Swift thrusts that pressed me to the desk again and again, his hand still between my legs, rubbing and filling me.    
Pressure building. 

Magic making my skull tingle. 

The desk began to vibrate beneath my hands, and my hands glowed. His hips hitting my butt with every thrust, he grabbed at my hip with his free hand. My skin tingled where he touched me, inside and out, the power in the air nearly tangible. I tried to reign in the power but it was too much.    
I cried out as I came, my body clenching on his still thrusting cock. I fell forward onto the desk, my body succumbing to the power in the room. He ground his hips against me, giving in to his own orgasm, spilling deep inside me. He collapsed against my back, his heart racing and his breath hot on my skin.    
“The desk is glowing,” he muttered. I laughed, then moaned as my body tightened on his with the laugh. He chuckled. His hands slid up my sides, and he took a deep breath.    
“I think we made some magic,” I said, my face against the desk. He outright laughed, and pulled away from me. I stood up on very shaky legs, turning to face him. He was fixing his pants, a look of immense satisfaction on his face.    
“You look well..” he stopped talking, staring at me.    
“Well loved?” I suggested, a blush heating my face. He smiled then, before grasping my face. “Beyond well loved. To the moon and further,” he said before kissing me again. I melted against him, couldn’t have stopped if I had tried.    
When we parted again, I went about fixing my dress, under the watchful eyes of the Professor. He gave a wicked grin when I pulled my underwear out from under my dress, before snagging it from my hand and tucking it into his pocket.    
“I’ll be saving those,” he said as I tried to get them back.    
“Solas,” I said, but he shook his head and pulled me against him. “You have no pockets and I don’t want them finding underwear in my trash can, even if they are yours.”   
I wrinkled my nose at him, and he kissed it before moving to fix his desk. Once we and the room were back in pristine condition, he took my hand and pulled me from the room.    
I stopped him in the hallway, “Do you mean it?” I asked quietly. He smiled then, “More than anything else. I don’t think I can get much surer, Onyx,” he answered. I sighed. “Good. Because I am in far too deep to make it out whole.” 

We went back to the reception room and wasted no time in dancing the night away. 

When the countdown to midnight began, he pulled me close and pressed his forehead against mine, quietly counting down with the crowd.    
Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One… 

And his lips took mine under the explosion of colors around us. Magic mixing with technology, creating a delightful display of awesome color. That we completely missed, lost in each others arms, kissing the night away. 

There, in a room surrounded by people, we were the only ones that felt the way the world shifted when we kissed, because we, we were loved in this wild wild world that we lived in.

  
Happy New Year!

 

From one pervy nerd to all of you <3


End file.
